


[fanmix] This Sweet Summer Love

by curiously_me



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Length: 20-30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a summer love can be the sweetest love in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] This Sweet Summer Love

[This Sweet Summer Love](http://8tracks.com/curiously_me/this-sweet-summer-love?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [curiously_me](http://8tracks.com/curiously_me?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).


End file.
